


Loneliness

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Happy Smut Edition [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: How do typequirks work, Kinkfill, M/M, Other, Somehow every time I write Eridan it turns threesome, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, fuck Eridan's accent, how do accents work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave/Eridan/Tavros<br/>It suddenly occurred to me to want this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=12393635#cmt12393635

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are lonely as fuck.  
  
You knew better than to try and hit on everybody in the Veil and yet did it anyway. Aside from Fef (your ex-moirail and unachievable flushcrush), Kar (who can barely stand to put up with you - sometimes you pretend to miss his point just so he’ll repeat himself), Kan (who would be the _best moirail ever_ if she wasn’t so preoccupied with everyone but you) and....well, you guess Gamz (MOTHERFUCKIN POLLUTER), you know pretty much nobody here.  
  
Two of those four are willing to speak to you, one spends all her time with the (fuckin hot and oh-so-hateable) mustardblood and shoos you away, and the last barely registers anything, ever.  
  
The humans were something of a ray of light - of hope. What a laugh.They only have one fucking quadrant, and two of them apparently refuse to fill it with you on principle.  
  
Or so you thought.  
  
The humans ended up in the same shitty lab as the rest of you, and all this meant was more people to ~~refuse to talk to~~ crowd you. Dave and Tav almost immediately hit it off, Dave tempering his remarks a bit for the brownblood’s sake, and they keep disappearing somewhere.  
  
You call them on it. “W-hat the fuck are ya tw-o sneakin off all th’ time for?”  
  
Tav blinks up at you. “O-oh, Eridan,” he stutters, in that ~~cute~~ annoyingly overloud way of his.  
  
Dave stares coolly through his shades at you. “Gonna go drop some sick beats and ill rhymes, what’sit to ya?”  
  
You cross your arms and looks away. Oh. Was that all? “Nothin, a course, like ev-eryfin’ ya do is nothin ta me.”  
  
You miss the glance the two share. “E-Eridan?” You look at the stuttering troll. “Um. Do you want to....join us?”  
  
You snort. Dave looks at him, at you, and then again at him. “You sure lil dude?”  
  
Tav nods hesitantly. “I-I think Eridan’s, um, kinda lonely.”  
  
Before you can growl out a sharp retort, Dave looks straight at you, somehow catching your eyes with his still hidden. He’s silent a moment, before his lips smoothly pull into a surprisingly friendly smirk. He grabs your hand and drags you along. “Sure, lil dude, if you say so.”  
  
You end up in an empty room off of the lab, far enough to muffle sounds but close enough not to be a long walk - or, you think, glancing at Tav’s arms, a long roll.  
  
Dave releases you when you arrive, and you adjust your cape with a huff, trying not to seem shaken.The blonde human looks at the cripple. “So, should I start, or you?”  
  
Tav suddenly seems insanely nervous, blushing a sweet copper. “Uh, um, I think, I think if we’re including Eridan, um, then you.”  
  
Before you can respond that you will _not_ do slam poetry with a lowblood and an alien, Daves hand catches the side of your face and his lips catch yours.  
  
Your eyes widen sharply, mouth falling open with shock. Dave takes advantage of it and slips his tongue in, by no means rough but completely dominating you. Your knees weaken and his other hand slips around your waist, pulling you flush (what an appropriate term) against him. Your stiff arms wrap loosely around the slender human’s back.  
  
He pulls away and looks at Tav. “You good with this?” The big-horned troll nods and before you can register what’s happening, Dave dumps you in his lap.  
  
“W-w-hat-”  
  
A pale finger brushes your lips. “Shhhh, only threesome now.”  
  
Protests die on your lips as Tav gently kisses your shoulder, running his hands carefully over you. _FUCK._  
  
Dave straddles you, knees planted on the fabric of the four-wheel device. He kisses you again (you are _not_ moaning, what kinda accusation is that?), tongue lapping and fingertips steadying and stroking your jaw as he goes. He’s on the edge of rough, enough to make you shiver, whereas Tav’s tender ministrations soothe every tense nerve in your body. The contrast is overwhelming and you are more than happy to just bask.  
  
Dave slips your scarf off (and where the hell is your cape?), tugging teasingly with it and making you gasp before dropping it on a nearby table. His lips lave your throat for a moment before pulling away.  
  
He (more or less) looks you in the eyes. “You sure you want this?“

“Oh fuck, _yes_.” You lean in, trying to kiss him, but he pulls away with a smirk. Okay. So he’s setting the pace from the front, while Tav is sweetly compliant at the back. You can live with that.  
  
You can definitely live with that.  
Dave kisses you again, being just a little bit rougher when you try to resist his control (which is accidental every time, yup). You learn quickly to be careful with your horns - the human delivers a painful bite when you accidentally knock them against Tav’s head.  
  
Soon he’s divesting you of sweater and pants (you helpfully kick off your shoes), hands running shiveringly light over your black speedo. Your eyes are half closed but you can _hear_ the smirk when he says “Oh hey, Tavros, you weren’t kidding when you said all trolls wear their sign on their panties.”  
  
You want to swat him for taking up valuable mouth-time by talking, and then really do when he goes for your glasses. He looks surprised. “Prescription, huh?” You nod breathlessly (why the fuck else would you wear them?).  
  
A strangled gasp escapes you when the pale human hooks the tight fabric; it brushes over your obvious arousal as he slowly pulls it down. “Dav-e, Dav-e don’t fuckin tease me-” You half-whimper when he finally yanks them off. “W-hy th’ fuck am I th’ only one gettin naked?”  
  
Dave grins, more shark-like than you, and for one sick second you are convinced the entire thing is a prank. Then he crosses his arms and removes the (quite fashionable, really) red-and-white shirt, accidentally knocking his shades askew as he does so. Tav rubs gentle circles on your sides as the human swears, candy-red eyes revealed. “Fuck, Ah’m still not used ta these.”  
  
You manage a smug grin as he continues undressing, not letting you help. You carefully turn and look back at Tav, feeling like you neglected him - he stares open-mouthed as the human disrobes. Okay, you have to admit that his slim build (a little more top-heavy and less balanced than yours) and defined, alien muscles are a little...hypnotizing.

He smirks at you, shades fixed, once he’s finally done. He moseys over to you, and, as a surprise move, hoists you up. Under you, Tav quickly undoes and shoves down his pants, apparently content to finish this clothed.  
  
You ~~whimper~~ shiver when the lowblood’s strong arms gently adjust you, lining you up. Dave pulls something out of his sylladex and rubs it on his own (weird alien weird what the fuck) bonebulge as Tav whispers in your ear. “Is this, um-”  
  
“Fuck, Tav, yes, it’s okay, _please_ -” He shudders at the tone and slowly enters you, your voice cracking as he does. You never knew the clumsy troll could be so careful or focused - he’s pressing into you with a concentration that suggests his life depends on it.  
  
He sighs contentedly once inside, and is happy to hold still for the time being. “Can you, feel that?” You ask, curious.  
  
He sighs gently and nods, eyes still closed. “Mmm, not, not exactly, but it’s nice...” he nuzzles your shoulder, careful of his horns. You arch back and grasp one carefully, rolling your fingers awkwardly around it. He whimpers and leans into your touch just as Dave settles on your lap.  
  
The human runs his warm, wet hands over your bulge, making you stiffen. “Humans don’t have all the whatever-the-fuck-it-is trolls do, so this is really the only way this is happening.” He grabs the arms of the device and carefully settles himself down, taking your bulge into his nook. A sharp moan escapes you and Tav at the same time - the weight just tightens you around him.  
  
For a moment, none of you move. Dave’s holding still, getting used to your size and probably your nubs, Tav keeping up his gentle motions and soothing your nerves.  
  
Dave adjusts slightly, grabs your shoulder with one hand and wraps the other around you and Tav’s waists. “Okay,” he says, nodding.  
  
Tav grips your hips and pulls you up, as Dave repeats the motion above you. At this point you are little more than a hot, moaning mess, but you try you best to keep up with them.  
  
Soon the three of you are working in rhythm (Dave wasn’t kidding about the sick beats, huh?), and with frightening certainty you suddenly realize that you are going to finish first.  
  
You whimper, burying your mouth in Dave’s neck as you try to hold on, but it’s no good. The human pulls off right before bright purple spurts over your bulge.  
  
When the flow ebbs, he settles back onto you, leading your still-ringed hand around his own slick length. “Just- just pump, okay?” There’s something needy in his voice and face, and you mimic his actions easily, making him wrap both arms around you and writhe in your lap.  
  
It’s a bit hard down this and working in time with Tav, but you make it happen. Soon Dave is bursting white onto your fingers, and from the bull’s breathing this will soon be over. A few more quick thrusts, with you and Dave each grabbing (awkwardly, in your case) a horn, and soon thick heat spills into you.  
  
“Oh-h....fuck, s-sorry, Eri-”  
  
“S-s’okay, don’t w-orry about it,” you manage, with perfect honesty. You pull off and all but fall onto the floor, entire body as weak and relaxed as you can remember being. Fuck, that was amazing.  
  
Dave exhales and settles next to you, hand stroking the exhausted Taurus’s leg. “So,” he says, as soon as the _smug_ in his voice can return. “Is this gonna be a thing or...?”  
  
“Hell,” you gasp, “fuckin’ yes.”  
  
Tav nods, smiling ~~sweetly~~ ~~stupidly~~ sweetly. “Y-yeah, that was...wow.” He grins at Dave. “W-whose idea was that, um, again?”  
  
Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are no longer lonely.


End file.
